A Change of Heart
by BookWormTickledPink
Summary: This is my 1st story. Bella has just moved to forks. only to be at the attention of the player Edward. Bella knows she can never love someone like him or can she. AH,AU maybe
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: alright y'all this is my first try.**

**Disclaimer: sadly i do not own twilight**

* * *

It was one of those cold frigid nights that no matter what you did you couldn't get any warmer. I quietly prayed to myself that it wasn't like this all year long as I unpacked my bags. Once I was unpacked and had my outfit picked out for my first day of school tomorrow I went downstairs to begin making dinner.

Things were as normally boring with Charlie like they always were. That was until he said he had a surprise for me. I slowly got up and put the dishes in the sink and followed him outside, dreading to know what he thought would make me happy. When I could finally see what it was I was so shocked. _A car. _Granted it was an old car but a car nonetheless. After telling him thanks for the umpteenth time I went and got ready for bed only to not sleep a wink.

_I'm so glad I got here before everyone else; this truck could wake the dead! _I thought as I drove up to the parking lot in front of the main office, or at least what I hoped was the main office. The morning was cold and rainy like last night. The secretary was overly nice to me and by the time she was done showing and explaining everything to me I was almost late for my first class. And on my first day nonetheless. I took a deep breath and walked into the classroom praying the teacher didn't make a big deal about me. It's already bad enough being the new girl, but being the new girl in a small town was horrible. And lucky me got to add that my dad was the town sheriff. So even though the teacher didn't make a big deal over me it was evident in every kids face that they all wanted to get to know the infamous Isabella Swan. The teacher pointed me to my seat which sadly for me was right where all the "popular" decided to meet before class. I took my seat only to be ambushed.

"Hi Isabella, I'm Mike Newton" said an okay looking blond. He wasn't the kind of person I would personally take a second look at.

"Bella" was all I said in return.

"Oh sorry" he responded.

"Hello Bella, my names Jessica" said a sweet faced girl.

"Hi" was all I responded because the bell for homeroom rang and they went to their seats as a dark-haired pixie-like girl sat down beside me.

"Hi Bella, welcome to Forks, I'm Alice, I can give you some pointers if you would like" she said

I really believed that this girl was going to become one of my best friends.

"Sure if you don't mind"

"Okay so first don't even worry about Newton. You think he is bad its Edward Mason you have to worry about," she said the name with such dislike that I had to believe her "My Boyfriends, Jasper, sister, Rosalie, goes out with his brother Emmet, wow that sounded confusing," she laughed at herself, "so because of that complicated relationship tangle he tends to spend a lot of us" she finished

"If you don't mind me asking, what did he do to make you hate him so much?" I asked.

"He didn't really do anything to me but he is one of those boys that use girls intill they're done with them if that makes sense?" Alice replied.

"Totally" I answered as the teacher called the class to attention

The rest of the class went like an English class would. I walked with Alice out of class and she went left and I went right to go to my next class. I was half way down the hallway when I ran into something or someone. Either way the man that put his hand down to help me up was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen.

* * *

**Well that's all I can think of now. So that was my first try! What did you think, should I keep going good and bad reviews welcome. Ideas too would be loved ! :) Ill check every couple hours**


	2. Chapter 2

**heyyy everyone i was a little sad that i only got two reviews put i wrote this its longer and well i hope you like it **

**p.s. when you get to the note part bella is in bold and alice in underlined**

_

* * *

__I was half way down the hallway when I ran into something or someone. Either way the man that put his hand down to help me up was the most gorgeous thing I have ever seen_.

I immediately felt the blood run to my cheeks and became even more embarrassing at the thought that I was blushing red.

"Ohh, m-m-myy I'm soooo sorry. I'm new I was. Uggg. I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. I was trying to find my next class. Ohh I'm Bella." I'm mumbled and stumbled as the beautiful creature helped me onto my feet.

"Hello I'm" he was cut off

"BELLLAAAA" I heard Alice scream my name like bloody murder from down the hall. "Just what do you think your doing Edward" Alice said giving him the evil eye.

"I was not doing anything Alice but helping Bella up. She accidently ran into me. Pardon me for helping." Turning to me he said, "Until later Bella. But I do think we should talk." At this Alice just scoffed.

"Come on Bella, let's head to class" she said as she pulled me into math class. "What was that Bella?" she asked as we took our seats

"Alice how was I supposed to know who that was? And it's not like I ran into him on purpose. I wasn't looking where I was going I was looking at my schedule/ map and trying to find my way. So calm down already" I told her annoyed.

"It may have seemed that way to you Bella, but Edward always has an agenda" she reasoned

"Alice, I have never even met the man before. How could you think that that's kind of low Alice. Even if you hang out with him _sometimes_ how can you know that's really how he is?" I asked this just as the bell rang

"Alright class we're going to start of the class with a little review video. This will last today and about half of tomorrow. If you wish to you may take notes" said the teacher as he turned of the lights and took his seat at his desk and began working on something.

I saw Alice start scribbling something down. Next thing I new there was a sheet of paper on my desk.

I looked down and in her fancy handwriting was a note,

I have something to tell you that I kind of forgot to tell you. Edward, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper and I are al adopted by Carlisle and Esme Cullen. But we everyone kept their own last names but me. I didn't want to tell you at first because how weird is it to tell someone you are dating your brother. But really none of us are actually related. So don't freak out.

This made more sense. Now I could understand why she hated him so much maybe it was just a sister brother prejudice? One could hope cause boy that man was HOT.

**Don't worry Alice it actually makes sense. I understand why you wouldn't want to tell me. It kind of makes sense to me now. But couldn't some of you hate be because he is your "brother"? I mean he can't be as bad as you make him out to be.**

Alice read the note, and turned her head at me and gave me the strangest look.

"What?" I mouthed.

She just shook her head and began writing her response.

Trust me Bella, I know it may sound like I'm being dramatic but it's the truth just wait. Watch him at lunch.

She looked up to see if the coast was clear before leaning over and placing the paper on my desk. I looked down and read. Trying to hold in a little laugh I wrote my response.

**Alice, when is lunch?? Hehe and where do you usually sit? Because you're kind of the only person I know here and well I think you get it. *blush* lol**

After placing the note on Alice's desk she looked down and read it. I swear on my life I saw her hand fly up to her mouth and her body shacking with laughter. She, Alice Cullen was laughing at me!

Silly Bella. The thing is I usually sit with my brothers and sister. Unfortunately that includes Edward and his girl of the week but you are more then welcome to sit with us if you still want to. I understand if you don't. But we sit at the table to the left of the door when you walk in under the window.

**Alright Alice I'll see you there:)**

It took for ever to pass the note back and forth because literally every 10 seconds the teacher would look up to make sure no one had fallen asleep. Not to mention the fact we both wrote slowly.

When the bell rang signaling the end of class I went to my locker to put my books down and headed to the cafeteria. I walked over to the table Alice was at with 4 other people I could only assume were her family.

"Bella this is jasper" she said reaching down and hugging him around the neck. Jasper had blond hair and looked like he had muscle but not that much, but enough.

"Hi Jasper" I greeted.

"Hi Bella it's a pleasure to meet you" he said. He was so gentlemanly.

Letting jasper out of her grip she walked around and placed a hand on a beautiful blond girls shoulder. This girl could seriously be a modal. "This is Rosalie"

"Hi Bella, Nice to put a face to the name she said sticking out a hand for me to shake.

Before I even had time to let go of her hand I was swept up into a massive bear hug.

"Hi Bella, I'm Emmet" said the hugger.

Stepping back to get a look at the man I was almost scared. If I hadn't known he was friendly he defiantly would have been on my list of people to avoid. Emmet was VERY muscular with shortish brown hair.

"And you have already meet Edward" said Alice.

I had sneakily been peaking at him trying to get a better look then I had in the hallway earlier this morning. His hair was messy yet sexy. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed, but that he didn't have to try. His face was that of an angel. And his eyes were a perfect shade of jade that a person could get lost in.

At the thought of this morning I immediately blushed again

"Wow you do that a lot" said Edward's velvety voice

_Velvety voice!! Where the hell did that come from??_

As I sat there talking to everyone I couldn't help but notice two things.

First Edward never really said anything but a couple words here and there when someone asked him something.

Second he kept stealing glances at me. Talk about awkward.

He turned and looked at me and opened his mouth like he was going to say something when the slutest girl I have ever possibly seen ran over she was wearing the shortest skirt possible and a very low cut cami

"Eddie baby!" she said as she sat in his lap and started kissing him. In front of the whole table. And even after everyone had cleared their throats after they had gotten quite into it and they still hadn't stopped. I now knew exactly what Alice meant. I had had enough and I got up and headed to biology.

-----------------------

alright guys REVIEWWWWW

or the next chapter will be held for ransom:)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Eddie baby!" she said as she sat in his lap and started kissing him. In front of the whole table. And even after everyone had cleared their throats after they had gotten quite into it and they still hadn't stopped. I now knew exactly what Alice meant. I had had enough and I got up and headed to biology._

I case anyone is confused im doing her classes on a block schedule anyone that doesn't know what that means. It's when you only have 4 classes a semester but they are longer. So she has English, math, lunch, biology, and p.e this semester :)

---------------------

The warning bell had just rang as I walked into biology. Unfortunately I only had Alice for the first half of my day. When I walked into the class room I saw that the teacher had name tags for us. Great assigned seats. I walked around looking, trying to find my desk. When I found my table I couldn't help but let out a frustrated sigh. The name beside mine read: _Edward Mason. _This should be interesting. Not.

I sat down, opened my notebook to a blank sheet and began doodling. I had lost track of the time but next thing I knew I had drew on over half my paper when the tardy bell rang. I looked to my left, still no Edward. I let a sigh out in relief.

As soon as the bell rang the teacher began to drown on and on about things I had already learned last year. So I just tuned him out and began doodling again. About half an hour into the teachers lecture in walked Edward like he owned the place. As he walked to the teacher to hand in his tardy I couldn't help but study him.

His hair looked sexed. Must have met up with Lauren, the girl from lunch, in the closet after I left. A tiny part of got jealous at that possibility. As he reached to his back pocket to get his slip, his shirt came up just enough to see his lower abs. I had a mini heart attack right there. Just from that little peak I could tell he was built like a sculpture. I looked back up to see the teacher pointing to the empty seat by me. Gulp. My eyes traveled back up to his face as he walked toward me. I seemed to get lost in his eyes, again. He caught me staring and smiled at me. I ducked my head before the blush had a chance to reach my face.

He slid into the seat beside me. Whispering into my ear as he slides in "Hello Bella" I immediately felt the Goosebumps rise on my arms. The way his breath ran over my neck sent a new wave of emotions and feelings I had never experienced before. _ Where were these thought coming from. I just met the guy._

**Edward point of view.**

I was walking to my next class when all of a sudden I was pulled into the supply closet.

"What the-" I was cut off by Lauren's lips on mine. My hands immediately went to her lower back. Her hands flew to my hair. We stayed there a good half an hour I didn't really feel that bad after all I was learning anatomy. The thoughts in my head kept flashing back to Bella as I kissed Lauren. I remembered seeing her get up and walk out of the lunchroom looking rather angry.

I heard Lauren sigh as I pulled away and told her we both needed to head to class. Fully aware that my clothes were most likely astray and my hair a mess I made my way to Biology.

I walked toward the office to get my tardy slip. When I walked onto class I immediately began to look for the empty seat I could only guess would belong to me. Finding it, I looked to see who would be my table partner for the rest of the semester. I was surprised when I saw Bella staring back at me. The teacher didn't have a happy look on his face as I handed him my tardy. Pointing me to my seat he continued with the lesson. As I walked I say Bella staring, so I smiled at her. She seemed to realize that I noticed her and ducked blushing.

" Hello Bella" I whispered into her ear as I took my seat. She only seemed to blush deeper. She just let her drop like a barrier between us and continued to move her pencil across her paper. Leaning over to see what she was doing I saw some really amazing drawings.

" I like that one" I said pointing to one that resembled a wolf howling to the moon.

She turned and looked at me with a look of utter shock. I just shrugged and smiled in response. Realizing I really meant it she said thanks with a smile. "Anytime" I replied. There was something so different about her. I talked with Bella for the rest of the class.

**BPOV**

"I like that one" I heard him say as a finger appeared by the wolf I was drawing. Utterly shocked I looked at him with a face of confusion. All he did was smile as he shrugged. He really meant it! With a smile I said my thanks. "Anytime" was his one-worded reply. I didn't know it at the time but that would be the beginning to a chapter of my life that would change the rest of my life.

Edward and I talked for the rest of class. I learned so much about him. It almost felt like I had known for a while, even though I had only met him a little over three hours ago. I almost forgot about what Alice had warned me about. That was until class ended. We both walked out of class, and as soon as he reached the doorway there was Lauren ready to hang all over him again. It all came all came rushing back to me as he walked away with her. I was snapped back to reality. All the warnings and lunch. I just shoved it out of my mind and headed to p.e. Luckily that class passed with out incident. As the school day ended I walked to my truck and just as I was about to pull out a silver Volvo pulled in front of me. _What the heck_. Just as I was about to honk my horn the window rolled down to reveal Edward in the driver seat with Alice leaning over him and Jasper in the back.

"Hey Bella me and you are doing something tonight" she yelled. Crap that's right it's the weekend.

"Okay Alice" I said with a smile. With that Edward sped off.

On the drive home I was freezing so I decided I would hop in the shower when I got there. As I pulled in I noticed there was a note on the front door. It was from Charlie. I pulled it off the door and read it as I put my stuff down.

Bells,

I have to the station for a while tonight. So I wont be home most of the night. But I'm going to come back and check on you around dinner time.

Love,

Dad

I decided that I would make lasagna for dinner. I got it ready stuck it in the oven, and went upstairs and hopped in the shower. I let the water warm me and relax my tense muscles. When I was done I turned off the water and wrapped the towel around me. As soon as I stepped out side the bathroom there was a knock on the door. I figured it was Charlie checking up on me. So I went downstairs to tell him I was still okay. I wasn't Charlie


	4. Authours note

**hey ppl im typing the next chapter as soon as im done typing this its like 8 pages hand writen i'll probally have to break it down into more than one chapter cause i have even more but i was writing in the car and we got home so yeahh it will be up soon**

**also if you can review**

**theres like over 150 ppl that have read the story and only 4 reviews :( that makes me sad :(**

**so make me happy and review:)**


	5. Blushes and Cell Phones

**Okay ppl**

**First, Hello :)**

**Second, this normally would be way longer but i have a lot to type so insted of making you wait forever ill give it to you in sections.**

**third, i sadly do own Twilight**

_

* * *

_

_As soon as I stepped out side the bathroom there was a knock on the door. I figured it was Charlie checking up on me. So I went downstairs to tell him I was still okay. I wasn't Charlie_

-----

When I opened the door I was so filled with shock and embarisment I didn't know what to do, what to say. The only thing I was able to manage to succed at was blushing as red as a lobster.

"E-Ed-Edward, what are you doing here?" I mumbled out as I took all this in. I took in the fact that Edward Cullen was standing there at my door while I was in nothing but a towel dripping wet. He couldn't look any more like a model. Top of the line clothes showed off his well defined muscles. I noticed as I scanned him when I reached his face that his eyes were roaming up and down my body. At this I suddenly remembered just who I was thinking about. And at this thought I became a little angry.

"I said what are you doing here Edward?" I said with a little bit of bite to my voice.

Edward shook his head like he was trying to wipe his head of something like you would do with an etch-a-sketch.

"That's a funny story actually" he said

"Well give me the short version" I replied bitterly.

"Fine, upon arriving home Alice realized she didn't have your number, so I was instructed to go buy a cell phone for you and put our numbers in it and stop by to give it to you because Alice had to get ready." He explained as he handed me a red razr2. Of course they had that kind of money. The leather jacket should have been a dead give away.

"Okay whatever, tell Alice I'll call her later" I said just before slamming the door shut. I was tired of Edward checking me out. It felt so weird but there was a part of me that liked it. Like I liked the fact that Edward might like me. Does that mean I like him? I quickly shook the thought away. I just went upstairs to my room, shut the door and opened the phone to the contacts and quickly scrolled through them. _Alice, Carlisle, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Japer, Rosalie. _Wait! Edward! The nerve of some people. I put the new phone on my desk by my EnV2 and got dressed in my comfy jeans and my favorite Paramore t-shirt. I went back and picked up the two phones and put the contact numbers from the razr into my phone, even Edwards. Just as I was about to close the razr and throw it on my bed, it started going off. I had a text from Alice.

**Be ready in 30 min. we are going SHOPPING!**

**XOXO Alice**

Oh joy I thought. I threw the phone on the bed and went downstairs, took the lasagna out of the oven and walked over to the house phone hanging on the wall

"Forks police station, Frank speaking"

"Hey Frank its Bella, is Charlie there?"

"Oh hey Bella, yeah he's right here"

"Bella" Charlie's voice sounded though the phone earpiece.

"Hey dad, one of my friends Alice wants to go out and hang out tonight, is that okay with you?" I asked.

"Yeah sure Bells, That's fine with me"

"Okay dad, I don't know how late we will be but don't wait up though. I'll try not to hang out way to late. I made some lasagna. I'm going to put it in the fridge in case you want some when you get home. Is all that okay with you?"

"Yeah sure that's fine I trust you"

"Thanks dad. And remember if your going to warm up some dinner only put it in the microwave for like 45 seconds okay?" I reminded him.

"Okay Bella I'm not completely incompetent. Love you Bells see you later" He laughed.

"Okay I love you" I said before hanging up the phone.

I went into the living room and turned the TV on for 25 minutes

**EPOV**

Alice and I had just got home from school from school. I was climbing out of the car and so was Alice when she screamed like bloody murder.

"SHIT!!"

"What Alice?"

"I don't have Bella's number" she said while in a panic like state.

"Alice calm down. It's not that big a deal."

"Yes it is Edward. How am I supposed to tell her when we are going shopping?"

I chuckled. Everything with Alice always came down to shopping.

"I don't know Alice," I said with shrug," is there I can do to help?" I offered.

Just like that her face changed. It went from a panicked look to that look you get on your face whenever that little light bulb in your head comes on.

"I know," she began, "you can go buy her a new phone and put it on our plan, add our numbers, give it to her then tell me the number. I am a genius"

"Me? Why do I have to do it?" I questioned her so called genius plan.

"Cause silly I have to get ready" She reasoned. I still wasn't convinced that I had to be the one to do it. I think Alice could tell by the look on my face because she started to pout her lips and bat her eye lashes like a little girl begging. "Pweese" Damn her she knows I can't say no to her when she does that. Curse my big brother gene.

"Fine Alice but you owe me"

"Thank you thank you thank you thank you" she shrieked as she skipped into the house. I slid back into my Volvo and started making my way to the nearest phone store. I heard the chime of the bell on the door that was to signal a costumer had come in when I stepped into the store.

"Hello sir is there something I can help you with today" said one of the employees.

"Yes I would like to add a phone to my families plan" **(I know you can't really do this but for the sake of the story go along with it) **I answered.

"Did you already have a phone model in mind?" the sales person asked.

"No sir, what is your newest phone?" I asked

I ended up buying the razr2 for her. I walked out of the store and sat in the drivers' seat of my car to out in the contacts and call Alice. I parked in Bella's driveway by her truck where I could only guess Charlie always parks and walked to door an knocked. I heard Bella yell Coming.

She opened the door and I was so so... I can't even think of a word for it. I looked at Bella and she was so red. I couldn't help but to look her up and down. She stood before me in a towel with wet hair from the shower. She was so beautiful. There was no other word for it. I watched the water run down from her hair to her chest. I looked down to her legs where some of the lucky drops of water ran down her toned legs. At some point I heard her ask me what I was doing here. But I was too consumed with studying her to answer. I must have taken to long because a minute later she said" I said what are you doing here Edward" with a little bit of bite to her voice. I shook my head to focus on the here and now.

"That's a funny story actually" I said

"Well give me the short version" she said. So I explained about Alice and her need to have a line of communication with her and handed her the razr.

"Okay tell Alice I'll call her later" she said before slamming to door.

I got in my car a drove home thinking about what just happened. About the way the towel had a slice missing that went from her thigh to just below her hip. Sighing I thought how beautiful she is. Whoa, beautiful where did that come from never before have I use the word beautiful to describe the way someone looks to me except when talking about Esme. Beautiful is a word you use when you car about someone. I remembered that's the word I had though earlier too. What is happening to me? I like Bella Swan. And this isn't the same feeling I have about other girls I "dated". Omg the only conclusion I was I really liked Bella I thought as I pulled into the garage. As soon as I walked into the house Jasper and Emmett called from the game room

"Hey guys" I said sitting in the middle of the couch.

"Hey Edward wanna play a round or two of Madden with Jasper and me?" asked Emmett waving the Xbox controller.

"Sure if you guys want to loose" I said grabbing the controller off Emmett.

"Oh I'm sure we can handle you, so bring it" said Jasper.

"Whatever" just then Alice walked in to behind the couch and put her arms around Jasper.

"So Edward how did Bella's go?" she asked.

I blushed remembering what happened. She giggled.

"Fine" I answered.

She turned back to Jasper and told him she was leaving. He turned his head and gave her a peck on the cheek. After I saw Alice's Porsche pull out of the driveway I started the game" Let the games begin" I said laughing.

* * *

**so ppl What did you think i want to know. **

**no really i do! lol **

**next chapter" shoping and getting even :)**

**hehehe**

**cake to anyone who can guess right what happens nexxtttt **

**p.s. review, Kale the ninja Zebra says to**


	6. Shopping and revenge prt one

**alright guys so far noone has been able to figure it out so imma give you this little part and see if anyone can figure it out**

**~BookWormTickledPink:)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I was watching TV when I heard a honk outside. I hopped up turned the TV off and walked out side and hopped in Alice's yellow Porsche 911 Turbo.

"Hey Alice, Love the car." I said shutting the car door.

"Thanks"

"So what's the game plan?" I asked.

"First we are going shopping. We are going to sex you up Bella!" she said with a laugh I couldn't help but notice sounded like bells,"Then we are gunna give you a makeover and go to my house and hang out"

"Sounds like fun Alice" I said smiling.

At the mall I was dragged, pulled, and shoved into the dressing rooms of every store Alice deemed acceptable. On top of that Alice spent at least $400 in every store on me. Every time I would insist on paying myself she would simply say no and swat me away as she pulled out her credit card. Eventually at about the 5th store I just stopped trying. Then came the makeover. We stepped into a salon/spa named La Paradise. My toe nails were given a pedicure and painted a dark blue while my hands were given French tips. Then my hair was gently curled.

"Makeup time" Alice sing-said. I got up and walked over to the make up table, as _"I wanna do your make up"_ by Scotty Vanity came on, and closed my eyes and let the man do his job. Before I knew it Alice was tapping me on the shoulder.

"Come on Bella time to look but first you need to change." Alice said and with that I was pushed in an empty room with no mirrors and a bag of clothes and simply told to change. I opened the bag and started to pull out the clothes to see just what Alice was trying to get me to wear to "hang out". Looking at the out fit I started to think Alice has some other intentions for tonight. The first part of the outfit I pulled out was a black leather mini skirt and a white tank top that cut low and would be a little see through I guessed. Digging farther into the bag produced a pair of black heels, a nice dark blue bra and thong set that had a little bit of lace. Nice Alice. I said good bye to my comfy clothes then and there and changed into my new clothes. When I stepped out of the room with my old clothes in the bag I was greeted by a sequel from Alice

"OH MY GOD Bella! You look HOT!" she exclaimed

"Thanks I guess. Could you please point me to the nearest mirror?" I asked. She did. I looked at myself. I looked absolutely amazing. The tank top cut low enough to see just a little of the lace on the bra and leather is leather. It's hot. My eyes were shadowed by a light amount of light blue eye shadow and my lips were blood red. It all looked hot. I looked sexy. Alice knew what she was doing. It looked sexy but not slutty, like a girl who was confident with herself. And I was. I turned to Alice, "Thank you" I said. She knew exactly what I meant and just nodded her head.

"Now come on Bella let's go back to my house me need to talk"

"Okay Alice thats fine with me, but can we stop by my house first i need to grab something" i just came up with a brillant plan

* * *

Alright guys cake to anyone who can guess right :)

p.s Morgan the turtle say to review:)


	7. Shopping and Revenge prt 2

**allright ya'll im so so so sorry that its taken me such a long time to post this.**

**but i had my birthday, family drama then i went to the beach for a week.**

**and im going to stop rambling now and i dont own twilight.**

* * *

"Okay Bella what ever you say" Alice said like she was talking to a crazy person.

"Oh shut up and drive" I responded teasingly. When we pulled up to my house I made a mad dash for it. I didn't want Alice to see what I was doing. When I finally go the door unlocked I ran up to my room and checked the bed to see if it was still there. Yep it was. I grabbed the phone Edward had given me earlier off my bed and jammed it into my purse and ran back downstairs. When I got to the front door I paused for a second to lock the door before continuing to the sat waiting for me beside Alice in her car.

"So are you going to tell me the reason for stopping at your house?" she asked backing out of the driveway.

"You'll see" I replied with a grin. This was going to be great.

When we pulled into her garage Alice turned to me before getting out.

"Bella," she started, "you didn't put a knife in your bag did you? You're not going to like kill Edward right" she kidded.

"Of course not silly" I laughed.

"Good I just had to check" she said opening the door to the house. Alice kept walking toward the game room I assumed from the noises I heard. I stopped in front of the bottom of the staircase to get the razr out of my purse and put it down. For my plan to work I had to have my hands free. When I walked into the game room I saw the three boys playing some football game. Alice was sitting in chair by Jasper. No one had noticed I had come in yet but Alice. The boys were too wrapped up in their game to notice so I just stood there until one of them did. It was Edward who firs noticed me. I could tell because his character on the screen became still. I looked at I face to see his reaction and to try and see what her was thinking. His jaw was dropped and his eyes were looking me all over. I couldn't help but smile. The other two had notice by now because they whistled at me. I walked over to stand in front of Edward. I bent at the waist and put the phone beside him on the couch so I could use my hands. I don't think he even noticed because his eyes were boring into mine. I put my hands on his thighs. His eyes grew huge. I couldn't help but grin. I then ran my hands up his chest and cupped them behind his neck like I was going to pull him in for a kiss. I could feel everyone looking at us, but it didn't matter. I leaned in and he parted his lips, silly boy. I brushed his cheek with mine before I looked down to grab the phone. When I did I noticed there was a happy camper in Edward's pants. When my lips reached his ear I whispered "Keep it baby boy, I don't want it" before grabbing his hand and slamming the phone in it and kissing his cheek. I hadn't planed that last part, but some part of me wanted o need the contact. A little part of me was sad that that was all I could have, but I knew that I could never go there. Not with his track record. I leaned back up and looked around, everyone was stuck in shock. Even Alice. All three boys' jaws were hanging down.

"Unless you want flies in your mouth id close it" I giggled.

"Come on Alice," I said as I started walking out of the room to get my purse. When Alice met me there she was still in shock.

"Wow Bella I never thought I would see you do something like that" she murmured. I had done a lot of thinking in the car on the way over and had come to a couple conclusions. One of them being that this shy timid Bella wasn't going to cut it. So I decided to see how it would feel to be unlike myself, and after that i realized i liked this.

"Well you did."I laughed, "and you know what Alice" instead of saying anything she just looked at me to continue, "I liked it! It so not like how I usually am." She just smiled. "Alright now where is your room? You said we needed to talk." I asked. With that Alice seemed to snap out of her daze completely.

"Up the stairs and the first left" she answered," imma go get a movie and snacks, 'kay?"

"Yeah that's fine. You know where I'll be" I said heading up the stairs.

**EPOV**

Jasper, Emmett, and I were still playing Madden when the girls got home from shopping. Alice walked in the room first, that was all I had time to notice because my player had just gotten the ball. I was running down the field. "At the 50, the 40, the 30" the game announcer said. I froze. While making my player run I decided to make a peak to see if I could see Bella. I almost dropped my controller when I saw her. She was drop dead sexy in her black leather mini skirt that was as short as sin. And her top was simply delectable. She was in a blue lace bra that the white tank she had on did nothing to help cover. Blue was now my favorite color. At least on Bella. She walked over and stood in front of me. I just stared into her eyes. She put her hands on my thighs. I feel my eyes grow huge. I was so shocked. I never thought Bella to be such upfront, act now kind of girl.

Her lips raised into a smile before she began to slid her hands up my chest to the back of my neck, cupping it. She was going to kiss me, hell yeah! Whoa, where was this coming from. Not that I was going to object but wow. She leaned in. Yep she was going to kiss me! I parted my lips in response. I could feel my pant tightening and the view of blue lace wasn't helping at all. And just then all of a sudden she moved slightly to her right and removed one of her hands. I immediately mourned the loss of contact with her. Her cheek brushed mine as her lips moved to my ear. I shivered at the thought. What was this girl doing to me? I'm usually so sure of myself. What was she doing?

"Keep it baby boy, I don't want it" she whispered into my ear. What was she talking about? Right after she spoke she pulled away and grabbed my hand shoving the razr I had given her into it. I looked down questionly as she walked away saying something to Alice. I must have had a funny look on my face because as soon as the girls were gone Emmett burst out laughing.

"Dude that was hilarious" said a still laughing Emmett. I just threw a pillow at his head. This unfortunately just made him laugh harder.

"I don't know Emmett. Edward looks like he quite enjoyed it. "Jasper added nodding his head at my pants. This of course made Emmet let out a booming laugh.

"Whatever I'm going to go listen to some music" I said getting up to go upstairs and lay on my bead with my iPod. I was about halfway up the stairs when I heard my name coming from Alice's room. They were talking about me? I quietly tip-toed up the rest of the stairs to listen even though I knew it was wrong.

"So are you going to answer me Bella? Do you like Edward?" came Alice's cheery voice. Yeah did she I wanted to know.

* * *

**please review. it makes me happy :)**


End file.
